Love is No Sin
by Herzhime
Summary: During their battle Unohana confesses what she believes to be her greatest sin. Unknowingly revealing a soft spot in which Kenpachi himself may have not even known lived within him. "I still admire you." NSFW. Both characters belong to Kubo Tite. (may contain chapter 524 spoilers)


She thrust her Zanpakuto deep into his neck, or so she thought. Her gaze was met with her blade being pulled from her grasp and flung onto the pavement. "Why did you go easy on me, back then?" Kenpachi Zaraki's deep voice echoed throughout the room. His eyes focused on the being before him; and subconsciously realized that neither of them had removed their Captain's haori's.

"I was a criminal, I was this—" Unohana motions to the blood smeared across her hands and on her shinigami shihakushō – "I lived for bloodlust, until becoming captain; until I had underlings whom relied on me." The woman spat with disgust in her voice. As though taming her vile ways was a sin upon itself. "I couldn't show them this side of me, I had to accept defeat, as soon as you challenged me, I knew you would be the new Kenpachi" her lips twitched at the corners upon finishing her sentence. She never wavered from her place in front of Kenpachi Zaraki, whose arm was still between them.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed and his shoulder shuddered uncomfortably, his mouth opened to speak but no words escaped his lips. "I…admired your fighting prowl" he repeated. As though his brain could not comprehend the fact he had been chosen to become Kenpachi, and now Unohana was admitting she willingly gave up the position.

"Zaraki, don't take it so personally…it's what Captain Commander wanted" Unohana cooed menacingly, placing her bloody hand on his forearm.

"What is this sin?" Kenpachi growled, pulling his arm from beneath her soft fingers. "Why, if you're so much goddamn stronger than me didn't you fucking kill me right when we got down here. Why are you toying with me, is this the criminal you keep blabbing about?" he roared; his massive voice echoing throughout the entire chamber.

"My sin was in loving you, even when I knew this day was going to come." Zaraki's eyes widened and his body failed him as he staggered back a few steps. "Is this…so hard to believe?" she whispered; her eyes on his feet, unable to meet his scrutiny. Suddenly, Kenpachi regained his spirit, and bent forward and retrieved Unohana's second blade from the ground.

Throwing it to her he called "kill me. Fucking kill me, this is no way to battle, words are useless!" Anger consumed him. His only idol, the first peer he'd ever had was not this soft…was not this weak on the inside. With furious rage he watched her draw her blades up to eye level, and then without warning combine them, and return them to their sheathe. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he blared, aiming his sword at her neck, walking towards her.

With the tip of his blade, reuniting with the scar on her chest she looked up and finally met his gaze. Tears welled in her eyes which had softened immensely since the start of their battle and she placed her hand gently atop the rusted silver that Kenpachi used to kill, and lowered it to his side, taking a few steps forward and closing the gap between them.

"Wha—" he began, cut off by a sharp thud against his mouth. She was kissing him, hard and without avail. Tears streamed freely from her eyes as though hundreds of years' worth of pain and agony were being shed in this exchange. Her eyes were shut tight, but her hands felt for themselves around his large waist. She pulled her hands around his back and lifted herself closer to him. Her lips opened ever-so-slightly hoping to receive retribution from their years of neglect. They were met, with the same hunger, the same need for love that Kenpachi never knew he needed. His eyes, which had been fixated on her forehead, had closed as he met her kiss full on.

His sword clattered to the ground as the two embraced, his hand met the small of her back, pulling her further into him. Words escaped the two as years of tension and frustration melted into beauty between them.

"I don't want to fight" she whimpered, finally pulling from their embrace. Her gaze was piercing, her eyes, which had frightened him only an hour ago, were red, and her beautiful porcelain cheeks red and blotchy from her tears. She turned from him, ashamed and embarrassed; removing her captain's haori as though she were no longer fit to wear it. Her shoulders heaved as she began to take a step forward.

"Wait….Yachiru…." Kenpachi's hand reached forward and tugged at the woman's delicate hand. "Don't…leave" he murmered. Turning her to face him, he looked down at her and took his own captains haori off. "I still admire you." He grinned through his words, as though the sight of her and the knowledge of their unspoken confession had birthed something new within him.

Her eyes softened further and she smiled along with him. She untied his shihakushō and pulled the white band through its designated loops causing the black kimono to hang loosely from his torso. Slowly, she placed her hands flat on his revealed skin and traced her fingers up to his shoulders, completely pushing the kimono from his upper body. Still smiling, Kenpachi followed her lead and tilt his head forward so their foreheads touched against each-other as he untied her shihakushō. He mirrored her, though starting above her under-bandage and watched with awe as the kimono dropped from her torso, revealing beautiful pale shoulders. He lent in and kissed her, greeted once more by hungry, burning desire from Unohana.

"I want you…" she admitted, her nails grazing his upper back. She captured his bottom lip between her teeth and flicked it with her tongue, upon releasing it she was met with such force it nearly knocked her backwards.

"Uh...you have me" he stuttered. Unsure if those words were reassuring enough for her. He pulled her to the floor where they could lay atop the two discarded haori's. He lay to her side, unsure of what path to take next. She seemed to grasp quickly that he was allowing her to take the lead because she pushed his chest so that he lay parallel with the floor. She climbed atop him and straddled him so her knees were on the floor. Leaning, forward she kissed him full on and with one hand, laced her fingers through his hair, causing a groan to escape Kenpachi's mouth.

With a smirk, she took her new confidence and moved her lips from his mouth, and brought them to his neck. First, she kissed lightly, teasing, butterfly kisses coating his neck. Then with more passion, nipping at his ears and tracing her tongue along his adams apple. "Mmm, you like that?" she moaned, although he didn't need words to answer because she could feel for herself, for where she was sitting she felt a dull throbbing beneath her. She grinned and sat up, pulling her hair into a bun as she slowly grinded back and forth on his hips. Another grunt escaped his lips, accompanied by one hand grasping Unohana behind the neck and pulling her back down to greet his hungry lips, and another hand strong against her hips, grinding her further into him as his hips greeted hers with hungry jerks.

The two continued in this fashion for a few moments until Kenpachi couldn't take the teasing anymore and turned Unohana so she was now against the floor, her eyes looking up to meet his, he looked back down at her with unfathomable intensity. His hand fumbled for a second as he nervously went to unravel the bandage that masked her chest from him. To help, she arched her back, off the floor, giving him more leverage behind her. Successfully, he unraveled the tape and took time to admire what he had unraveled. He traced a flat palm across both breasts causing a shiver in his partner. Nnnnn" she gasped happily. He put his hand underneath her and lifted her chest to meet his mouth. The other hand kneaded one breast while his lips met another. Gently and teasingly, he traced his tongue along her skin. She moaned again, complemented by her hips grinding against his. His tongue flicked her nipple, which was well accepted. Unohana pulled his face closer to her chest, her fingers never leaving his hair.

After acquainting himself fully with her chest he ventured towards the remaining kimono around Unohana's hips. He grasped the cloth in both hands and she helped by wriggling herself free from the black fabric. He went to pull away from her but she knelt in front of him pulling him close to her by the hem of his own pants. "You can't look until we're on a level playing ground" she cooed, pulling his pants down to his knees, she allowed him to remove the rest. The two looked at each-other for only a few seconds before passion took over and he was atop her now. He felt the smoothness of her legs and shook as she felt for herself his hard-on. He kissed her in return and pushed her to the floor, when she released him he smiled into their kiss and lowered his hips until theirs met.

Unohana nodded eagerly into their kiss, all while pulling her hips up to meet his. The two locked eyes, pulling momentarily from their lip-lock, he lined himself up with her and with a combined effort from both of them he thrust inside her. The two gasped, followed by a series of moaning and panting. Kenpachi held Unohana from behind her knee, gaining leverage as he thrust deeper into his partner. She arched her back, greeting his thrusts eagerly, her fingers dug into his free arm as she moaned into the haori that lay next to her head.

After a few moments, Unohana pulled herself from him and pushed him so his back lay against the cold stone floor. He shuddered as she took her position atop him and re-aligned her hips with his. Sitting gently, she was sure not to take him all in at once. She teased his tip, slowly bucking up and down until he winced in agony. His hands landed on her hips and he lifted his hips to fully meet hers, completely inside of her now he moved rhythmically beneath her, greeted by piercing moans from her above him.

Finally, she leant forward. Unable to sustain her balance on her knees any longer. She kissed him through his thrusts and he moaned "shit…shittt…Yachiru— I'm gon—." He thrust one last time, and stiffened beneath her. Finally sighing and shaking he pulled back down and covered himself with the discarded captains haori. He was met with shaking hands from behind, Unohana pressed her naked body besides his and smiled into his back. "Thank you" she muttered.

"It's not a sin…" he said back. Turning to face her, "I don't think love is ever a sin."


End file.
